The Realm of Default
by WinxGirl34
Summary: Tecna's mother's new boyfriend doesn't approve of her emotional ways. So he plans to take her and her mother back to his home realm where women have no rights. But there's a secret plot behind his plan. Will Tecna ever see Timmy or the girls again?
1. Bad News

**Yes I do know it's a sad chapter one, but this idea actually came to me in a dream I had. So I wondered how it would go as a fan-fiction.**

* * *

**The Realm of Default**

**By ChrisJan34**

**Chapter One: Bad News**

Tecna was alone in her room studying for tomorrow's classes, when she suddenly received a webcam announcement. Full of excitement, for she hoped it was TImmy who had wanted to webcam her, she jumped from her place at her bed to her desk. Unfortunately it wasn't Timmy who was on her screen.

"Hello sweetheart, how is school?" asked Tecna's mom as her face appeared on screen. Her magenta hair was curly and flowed to the back of her neck. Tecna's mom also had teal eyes and an angelic complexion like her daughter.

"Fine, I'm still getting straight As, no worries mom." Tecna responded.

"Now, Tecna, you know Byte, my new boyfriend, right?" Tecna's mom asked her hesitantly. Tecna never liked Byte, she couldn't figure out what she saw in him, although Tecna based most of her decisions on logic, she still appreciated the ability to feel emotion, and Byte never thought that was right.

"Yes, mom, you met him two years ago, about the same time I met Timmy." Tecna replied.

"Sweetheart…" Tecna's mom looked so sad when her daughter mention the love of her life, it would be so sad to tell her the bad news.

"Don't beat around the bush, Tecnisha! Don't make me come over there and tell her myself!" Tecna could her Byte yelling at her mother from a distance, Timmy would never yell at Tecna for anything, that was not love that Byte and her mother had.

"I'm so sorry, honey." Tecnisha replied simply before starting to sob, "This is out of my control, I can't do a thing about it."

"What?" Tecna asked worriedly, her eyes widening as she tried to put the pieces of this puzzle together.

"Stop being so emotional Tecnisha! No wonder your daughter is so screwed up!" Byte shouted.

"She is not screwed up! She's just a little more emotional then you like, please leave her alone!" Tecnisha begged.

"Tecna," Byte replied firmly through the webcam, "ever since you attended Alfea and met that specialist Timmy from Red Fountain, you have lost all sense of logic. All that emotion messes with your logical thinking. That is why I am taking you and your mother back to my home realm, Default. There, you will attend a school which forbids emotion. And all your connections to Timmy and your friends will be cut! Do you understand?" With every word, tears welled in the poor technology fairy's teal eyes.

"Please Byte, don't do this to her, she's practically an adult, she can make her own decision to stay at Alfea if she wants to!" Tecnisha continued to beg, but Byte shook his head.

"No, Tecnisha, woman have no rights in my realm. Once she sets foot in that realm she's nothing unless I am informed and agree to it, same with you."

"But she still has the right now, she's still in Magix and we're still on Zenith." Tecnisha protested.

"She won't have rights for long. Tecna, send this note to Ms Faragonda and pack your things. Say goodbye to your friends, because tomorrow they'll be out of your life forever." Byte ordered. Then the webcam shut off, and a typed letter she hasstarted to print through her magi-fax machine. Tecna read it in sobs, she was too sad to speak, but there was someone she had to see right away, someone besides Ms Faragonda. She picked up her cellphone and called Timmy by speed dial. Ever since her sacrifice, he insisted that she has him on speed dial just in case she got hurt and couldn't get back safely to Alfea.

"T… Timmy, I… need to… talk to you." Tecna began, trying to contain her sobs, but she couldn't.

"_Tecna, what's wrong?_" Timmy definitely noticed the sadness and despair in his beloved technology fairy's voice, "_Are you hurt, where are you?_"

"I'm… in my room… I really need to talk to you." Tecna repeated, still crying her delicate teal eyes dry.

"_Don't you worry, Tec. You know I'll be there for you in a heartbeat._" Timmy replied, sounding more and more concerned for his sweet beauty. He hung up, and Tecna trembled a little inside, then fell on her bed sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

**Poor Tec, I felt so sad after writing this, but I knew it was going to be okay in the end, as always.**


	2. Good Bye Forever, or so They Thought

**This story does get better, Timmy does find a way to get to Tecna, he'll never break his promises to her. But you'll have to find out how he does it on your own.**

**

* * *

Chapter Two: Goodbye Forever… or so They Thought**

Timmy had his hover-bike by the Winx's common room balcony as he jumped through the doors. He raced to Tecna's room to find her sobbing and her face buried in her pillows.

"Tecna, I'm here." He replied softly, but the sudden voice startled the poor heartbroken fairy. When she realized who it was that had spoken, she instantly fell into his arms and continued to cry.

"Timmy… promise that you won't let go of me." Tecna begged as Timmy pulled her closer to him and began caressing her short magenta hair to try to ease her sadness.

"Tecna, what happened, who hurt you?" Timmy asked her soothingly, all Tecna could do was cry, because she would never feel this much love again. She could never see Timmy again. After what felt like endless hours of sobs, Tecna finally got the strength to speak and explain her story. All the while that Tecna had continued to cry, TImmy tried to convince her that nothing was going to happen, and that the worst of her sorrow would be over. Though, Timmy had no idea why Tecna had cried so hard, or why she couldn't stop until now.

"Will you be okay now?" Timmy asked Tecna softly, but she shook her head frantically.

"No, I will never be okay, not if I can't see you again." Tecna began, "My mom has a new boyfriend, and he believes that you're making me too emotional. He wants to send me and my mom away to a realm in the Binary Galaxy known as the Realm of Default-" Tecna was cut off when she mentioned the name of the realm, Timmy's eyes widened in shock and sadness.

"Tecna, that's terrible, woman have absolutely no rights in Default. They wear these grey uniforms and work over computers typing endless reports like mindless secretaries. All their schools forbid the use of emotion. The realm has the least amount of advanced technology, it's all used for security and to keep intruders out." Timmy told Tecna everything he knew about this realm, it sounded like a very miserable place.

"And the worst part is that my mother's boyfriend, Byte, forbids all communication with the girls… and you." Tecna added, fresh tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"No e-mails, text messages, webcam?" Timmy asked in surprise, "Not even holographic messaging?"

"No, all my gadgets that I've ever used will be confiscated, just so I can't have any contact with you whatsoever." Tecna confirmed, nothing would be able to be used to get through to her.

"Not even… a telephone." Timmy asked, he knew Tecna hated to use primitive technology, but if it was the only way to get in contact with Timmy, she would.

"I don't know Timmy… I… really don't know." Tecna's voice trailed into a saddened state as she stared into his golden brown eyes behind his glasses, she had cried out all her tears, but she still felt the need to sob more.

"I won't let you go." Timmy suddenly replied with total confidence.

"But my mom expects me to give this to Ms Faragonda and be packed by tomorrow morning." Tecna said, handing him the note that was faxed to her from her mother.

It read.

_Ms Faragonda;_

_It is our deepest concern that my daughter, Tecna Logica, has expressed too much emotion due to the influences of both the students at Alfea and Red Fountain. We wish to bring her back to the Binary Galaxy to learn proper technology fairy behaviour and return to her logical thinking patterns. We appreciate your school educating my daughter and the many experiences she's had, but we feel it is for the best that she returns and continues her education in a more controlled environment._

_Sincerely,_

_Tecnisha Logica of Zenith_

"This is a complete load!" Timmy shouted as he read the note.

"What do you mean, Timmy?" Tecna asked in shock.

"They never mention anything about the Realm of Default in this letter, yet they told you everything they're planning to do. I have a feeling that Byte forced your mother to type this note. You're mother loves me, she says we made a sweet couple." Timmy explained.

"Your right, Timmy, something is definitely going on with Byte and my mom." Tecna replied, a little hope in her voice as she embraced her boyfriend.

"But Tec, you might just have to go." Timmy admitted sadly.

"You said you wouldn't let me!" Tecna replied in surprise.

"Yes I did, but it'll be okay. Just find out any way you can what Byte's plans are. I'll find a way to keep in contact with you, I promise. Though, you have to promise me something too." Timmy replied.

"Anything, Timmy." Tecna smiled.

"Promise that you'll never sink too far into the logical, emotionless behaviours of the Default population. You'll scare me if you turn out to be a mindless minion while we're separated." Timmy told her, looking into her teal eyes, he would miss those beautiful eyes so much, and he was so afraid that Tecna would change within the little bit of time that she'd spend living in the realm of Default.

"I promise, but it'll be so hard to go on without being able to see you." Tecna replied.

"I know Tec, I'll miss you endlessly, to the nth degree." Timmy smiled, and Tecna smiled back, "Be strong, we will see each other again, I know it."

"Please stay with me tonight, I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I have to go." Tecna pleaded.

"There is nothing I would love more than to stay with the beautiful and magical technology fairy that is the closest to my heart." Timmy told Tecna poetically, "And that was not written by Helia for me to tell you, that was out of the strength my love is for you and the lengths I'd go to just to be with you."

"Oh, Timmy!" Tecna fell into his arms, her own arms swinging around his neck as they embraced and Timmy continued to caress Tecna's short magenta hair, he always thought it felt like silk. Tecna just couldn't seem to let go of him, and he was perfectly fine with it. They watched a romantic sci-fi flick and ended up falling asleep on the sofa. Once the other girls returned from their movie, they found Tecna held tightly in Timmy's arms, her head on his chest.

"Tecna must've been lonely here all by herself, we should've insisted that she come with us." Flora whispered.

"I think it's something more then loneliness, Flora. Look." Bloom noticed the ignored note on the coffee table, and they all read it.

"Oh, no." Musa gasped.

"We won't see Tecna again?" Stella asked in shock.

"Ms Faragonda should see this, if she hasn't already." Bloom replied. They left the inseparable couple to sleep in peace while they went to the headmistress's office, they all knew Ms Faragonda was doing some late night paperwork.

* * *

**What will Ms F say, will Tecna tell the others about the Realm of Default before she must leave them?**


	3. All Hope is Lost

**Chapter Three: All Hope is Lost**

The rest of the girls ran to Ms. Feragonda's office with the faxed note, and Bloom knocked quietly on the door. Ms. Faragonda opened it, surprised to see most of the Winx Club at her office.

"Girls, what's going on?" she asked worriedly, "Where's Tecna?"

"I think you should see this, Ms F." Stella handed the headmistress the note, and she read it to herself.

"Well why didn't Tecna come and show this to me herself?"

"She doesn't want to leave." Bloom guessed, "And we have a feeling there's more to this letter that meets the eye."

"Well, I think we should get Tecna's point of view on this, after all this is about her." Ms Faragonda suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Flora replied hesitantly, knowing if Timmy was caught that Saladin would have to be informed.

* * *

Ms. Faragonda slowly opened the door to the girls' suite to see Tecna still fast asleep in Timmy's arms, grasping her arms around him as if she would fade away into nothing if she let him go.

"Miss Tecna, wake up." Ms Faragonda tapped her shoulder, and both her and Timmy woke with a start.

"Ms Faragonda, I'm sorry. I'll leave." Timmy began to stand up, but Tecna's grasp tightened on his arm.

"No!" she pleaded, "Please Timmy, don't leave me yet."

"Timmy doesn't have to leave." Ms Faragonda told Tecna calmly, "Just tell us why you're so desperate for him to stay."

"Well Ms. Faragonda… only half the things on that note the girls gave you are true." Tecna tried to contain herself as she explained further, "My mother's new boyfriend wishes to take me and my mother back to his home realm of Default. All my connections to the girls and Timmy will be cut. I won't be able to communicate with any of you at all."

"You do realize that Default doesn't allow women any rights at all." Ms Faragonda added.

"Yes, I do, and I don't want to leave Alfea. I feel as if I can be free to show my feelings here, I can feel loved, and I enjoy the feeling." Tecna answered.

"I understand… and Timmy can stay the night, but you still need to go." Ms Faragonda regretted to inform the saddened technology fairy.

"Can't you refuse it?" Tecna asked her headmistress.

"I'm afraid not, this is out of my hands. Parental authority is greater than my own." Ms Faragonda replied.

"But Byte isn't even my father!" Tecna argued.

"I'm sorry Miss Tecna, but the note signed in your mother's handwriting, making it official, there's nothing I can do." with every word that Ms Faragonda said, tears began to well in Tecna's eyes.

"I guess this is it girls… and Timmy… goodbye." Tecna buried her face in her hands as everyone around her looked astonished by her sadness. Timmy, most of all, felt horrible that he couldn't stop this from happening, but he knew that he'd find a way to see her again, whatever it took.

"Tec…" he began, placing gentle hands on her shoulders, then she faced him and collapsed into his arms, "I'll find a way to see you again, I promise."

"It'll be impossible Timmy… Byte's not as gullible as you think." Tecna sobbed.

"Nothing's impossible Tecna, not when I love you more than anything." Timmy whispered soothingly in her ear.

"Timmy, I love you too…" Tecna continued to cry in his arms as he tried hard to console her by caressing her short magenta hair.

"Oh, this is so sad… if I had to leave Helia for any reason at all, I'd feel the same way." Flora began sobbing too, seeing Tecna bury herself in Timmy's arms, afraid to let go. Soon, all the girls were sobbing and hugging Tecna goodbye. Despite all the sadness, Timmy knew he'd get to Tecna and figure out Byte's plans.

* * *

The next morning, Tecna waited with the girls, Timmy and Ms Faragonda for the cruiser that would transport her and her mother to the Realm of Default. Tecna tried so hard not to cry again as she looked at Timmy numerous times. Though Timmy had told her that he would find a way to get in contact with her. Suddenly a black aircraft touched down on the grounds of Alfea, and Byte stepped out with Tecnisha following him.

"Come on Tecna, time to go!" Byte ordered harshly. Tecna took a deep sigh as she dragged her luggage forward.

"Byte… I won't come with you." Tecna fought defiantly.

"That's not up to you to decide Tecna Logica! Now come on, I don't want to hear from you the whole ride there. Is that clear?" Byte snapped, but Tecna refused to give in. Timmy stood there shook up, he was not going to let someone like Byte yell at his beloved the way he did. He was about to run up and help Tecna, but Stella stopped him.

"I know you hate seeing this, Timmy, but there's nothing you can do." she replied quietly.

"No Stella, I'm not going to stand by and let Tecna be treated this way, it hurts too much." Timmy marched toward Byte, and stood between him and Tecna.

"Tecna has every right to make her own decisions, and no one, not even you, can tell her otherwise!" Timmy shouted.

"That'll be enough from you, boy!" Byte snapped back, and pulled Tecna by the arm into the aircraft.

"Timmy!" Tecna called repeatedly, only to have Byte yell at her once more.

"Quiet, he can't hear you now!" he ordered, and Tecna fell silent. Outside, the aircraft had began taking off.

"Tecna, no! Tecna!" Timmy called, falling to his knees as the breeze faded from the aircraft's takeoff, "No… Tecna."

* * *

As Tecna watched Timmy fall to his knees from the window in the back of the aircraft. She began weeping again, knowing it would be impossible for them to meet again.

"Goodbye… Timmy." she sobbed.


	4. Arrival in Default

**Chapter Four:**

Tecnisha watched her daughter sob in the back of the aircraft. She couldn't stand to see her so upset. Tecnisha knew that Tecna loved Timmy, and that Timmy would do anything to see Tecna happy, but watching her now, Tecnisha regretted ever going out with Byte, if his plan was to make Tecna this miserable.

"Oh, my poor baby." she whispered softly. Then she looked at Byte, who had her cuffed to him by the wrist.

"Please, Byte, turn the aircraft around. Let her go, I'll do whatever you wish… please." she begged.

"Did I say you could speak?" Byte snapped, "Your pathetic."

"And you're not the man I loved, you've changed, Byte!" Tecnisha cried out, trying to struggle from her cuff.

* * *

Tecna's continuous sobs were interrupted when she heard a slapping sound from the front of the ship, and in complete fear of her mother being abused, she screamed and tried to struggle free from her own restraints. Moments of fearful screams and struggling passed until Byte marched in with Tecnisha tightly in his grasp, and he chained her up right beside her daughter. Then, he stared Tecna directly in the eyes, she gulped silently and began to tremble.

"I don't want to hear another sound out of you, do I make myself clear?" he snapped.

"Yes… sir." Tecna felt her voice crack, and as Byte walked back to the front of the ship, she trembled even more. Then she turned to her mother, who now had blood dripping from her nose.

"Mom." Tecna cried is shock, "What did he do to you?"

"Ssh, honey, I'll take all the beating I can to spare you any. It was my mistake to date someone from Default and I should've known he would try to take advantage of us." Tecnisha whispered, "Your real father, Disk, loved you with every breathe he took, he loved me the way Timmy loves you." The mention of Timmy made Tecna's eyes water, she was never going to see him again and it saddened her so much to know that.

"Please mom, please don't say his name, it's just going to make me cry again." Tecna pleaded, lowering her head to hide her face.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Tecnisha stared sympathetically at her daughter, "But remember what your father used to call you?"

"Yeah, he called me his little technology angel." Tecna said with a slight smile.

"Exactly, and if Timmy is anything like your father, he'll come for you." Tecnisha smiled back, "He loves you the way Disk loved me." She tried to reach for Tecna's cheek, and dry her eyes.

* * *

Byte's black aircraft touched down on a landing pad late that night, and he grabbed two grey cloaks. The two fairies in the back were set free of their chains and ordered to put the cloaks on. They were also told to cover their heads and looked down while they walked. There was no question or argument as Byte cuffed his wrist to Tecnisha's and Tecna was cuffed to her mother's other wrist. They departed the craft and walked down the streets of Default. All the apartments looked the same, grey and plain. Finally, Byte found the apartment that he lived in, apartment number 01425. All the suites had a letter to identify them, Byte's with suite F. He slid a card in the slot, and a mechanical male voice welcomed him with monotone. Everything in the suite was either white, grey or black, just like the rest of the realm.

"Tecnisha, go clean up." Byte ordered, "And you, Tecna." he grabbed her by the wrist, which was now un-cuffed, and sat her on the couch.

"We'll wait for your mother, and then, I'll dye your hair white." he continued.

"What?" Tecna asked in surprise, "Why?"

"No woman in Default has hair as vibrant as yours, it's simply law." Byte explained. As Tecnisha returned from the bathroom, cleaned from blood, she was pulled beside her daughter and Byte sprinkled magical hair dye through every strand of Tecna's beautiful magenta hair until it was complete white, then it was Tecnisha's turn. As her mother was being drained of her pink hair colour, Tecna looked in the mirror in the bathroom.

"Timmy will never recognize me now." She whispered silently, so Byte didn't hear her mention Timmy's name. After Byte was finished with Tecnisha, he took two grey uniforms from plastic bags, as well as two sets of white pyjamas.

"These will be your clothes for the next few weeks until I get you more." he replied evenly. Tecnisha and Tecna went into their new rooms and tried on their uniforms. Timmy had been right, the women in Default were forced to look like mindless secretaries. The two fairies walked out from their rooms to reveal their uniforms, a white undershirt with a grey buttoned coat overtop. and a grey skirt with black heels.

"Excellent, now you look like Default citizens. Tecna, I have already enrolled you in Default Prep. I've put in a good word for you, don't disappoint me." Byte ordered sternly as Tecna nodded silently.

* * *

It had been a week since Tecna had been sent to the Realm of Default to live with her mother and Byte. Ever since, Timmy has lost all will in his studies. He spent the day either researching the Realm of Default, or staring longingly at Tecna's picture. He would not eat normally, and lost good rest when he woke the group of specialists with calling out Tecna's name in the middle of the night. He didn't even go to Alfea with the guys when they visited the other Winx. One day, in Cordatorta's battle class, Timmy miss-fired his laser gun and nearly nailed Riven on the top of his spike.

"Hey, watch it!" Riven yelled, but Timmy had collapsed on the field. Cordatorta saw this, and marched up to Timmy.

"Timothy, get up!" he bellowed. "To Saladin's office, now!" Timmy slowly got up off the ground and saluted his teacher.

"Right away, sir." Timmy replied will dull expression and walked off the battle field.

* * *

Timmy walked to Headmaster Saladin's office and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Timothy, I've been anticipating that you'd be sent here, it was only a matter of time. I head about Tecna's departure to the Realm of Default, but unfortunately there is nothing we can do. So it's best if you don't let this ruin your life, and your studies." Saladin told him, making his blood boil with anger.

"No, I will not just let it go! This is just like Tecna's sacrifice, but you know what, I will find a way to see her again, I promised her I would!" Timmy yelled in a furious rage, "You're wrong, every one of you!" Then, he ran out, leaving his headmaster baffled.

"He'll never give up, he loves her too much." he sighed in defeat.


	5. Timmy's Plan

**Sorry this took longer then I expected, my mouse batteries died yesterday and I really wanted to spend time with my puppy for the holidays.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Timmy's Plan**

After Timmy's furious rage toward his headmaster, he ran to his dorm and to his bedroom. He then sat at his computer and pulled up a search engine.

_men in Default_

were his key words, an article showed up at an instant on the behaviours of Default men and the way they treated women.

**Men Are the Superiors of Default**

The headline stated, with every passing second, Timmy's heart raced, thinking of the worst things possible.

_In the Realm of Default, a man has absolute power. There are no ifs, ands or buts about the laws of Default, because there, women are forced to do endless reports on whatever the man of the house chooses. In public, the women are chained by the wrist and follow the men with their heads down, covered in grey cloaks. The sad fact is too that in Default it is normal to see a woman being hit by the man of the house if she so much as speaks without permission._

Timmy couldn't read on, his heart shattered to millions of pieces as he read the last line before stopping. His sweet technology fairy was being abused, this made him break down in sobs. Though, he forced himself to read more.

_The men have the name to everything, nothing is owned by the women of the house. No Default women have jobs, and are not allowed the right of one, unless it is associated with hard physical labour. The men make all the decisions for the women, where they go, who the young girls date, what they wear and what the do._

_A Default male usually wears a black or grey uniform of some kind, to show authority, His hair is dyed grey or black, depending on the natural hair colour. An women's dress code is the same, however they wear office clothes, and at school, uniforms. I woman's hair can be white, grey or black._

Timmy gasped, knowing that Byte had forced Tecna to wear a secretary outfit, and had permanently dyed her beautiful magenta hair.

"Oh, Tec… I… if anything ever happened to you there, I don't know what I'd do." Timmy sighed, his eyes watering to imagine Tecna in that state.

* * *

Back in the Realm of Default, Tecna dragged her schoolbag through the front door to Byte's suite.

"I am very disappointed in you." he turned to her with the fiercest silver eyes she'd ever seen, "I just received a message from the principal of Default Prep, and he was saying that he doubts your intelligence! Do you know how that makes me look?"

"Byte, that school's curriculum is based on equations only a supercomputer could do. I'm only a technology fairy." Tecna protested.

"You're worthless." Byte mumbled, "A complete waste of fairy wings."

"Don't you dare talk about my baby that way!" Tecnisha cried out, only to be pushed to the ground by Byte.

"Do you want some of this too?" Byte snapped, "Well don't get involved, get lost!" With that, Tecnisha ran to her daughter's side.

"Look at her, Byte. She's exhausted, her head hurts from doing work that is way too complicated for her. She can't do this anymore." Tecnisha insisted.

"What did I just say?" Byte yelled furiously, "Go!" Tecnisha turned to leave, but then turned back to face him.

"Just don't hurt her, Byte." she pleaded, and then walked hesitantly away.

"I was also informed that you fell asleep in class! What was that about?" Byte asked in rage at the now frightened young technology fairy.

"It… it was those reports, they took me all night to type… I almost fell asleep at my computer desk." Tecna quivered, almost prepared for Byte to hit her.

"Excuses!" Byte yelled. Then he took her by the wrist and literally threw her in her bedroom. As she looked up, the door slammed, and locked.

"Do your homework, and then I have more reports for you to type up." Byte replied harshly on the other side of the door. Then, as Tecna heard his footsteps walk away, the poor fairy burst into tears.

* * *

After school, Timmy quickly dialled Stella on her cellphone, he needed a Default makeover, and Stella was just the person to go to.

"_Timmy, I haven't heard from you in a week, how are you_?" Stella asked over the phone.

"I'm getting Tecna back, but I need your help. I need to look like a citizen of Default, so I can see her again." Timmy explained.

"_You really think it's worth a try_?" Stella asked.

"It's more then worth a try, it's my whole world… I need to be with her. I just feel like she's in a lot of pain… and I can't stand it any longer." Timmy told Stella.

"_Alright, I'll be there in two swipes of a credit card_." Stella replied before hanging up. Then, there was a bright yellow light that surrounded the whole room. After the light faded, Stella appeared with a sewing kit, fabric and a box of supplies.

"Okay, Default is a very drab place, so against my fashionable will, and because it's for one of my best friends, I will turn you into a flawless citizen." Stella replied.

"I really appreciate this Stella, you don't know how much I'll own you." Timmy sighed in relief. Then, Stella used her magic to sew together a black and grey outfit. Timmy tried it on, and too a deep breath.

"Now, Default citizens have old looking hair, right?" Stella asked as she spindled temporary magic grey dye in Timmy's hair, "And so you're unrecognizable.." Stella sat him down, and gave him a winded back hair do that wouldn't give him away.

"There's just one more thing." Timmy added, "Byte's going to recognize me with my glasses, but I need them to see."

"Well get used to contacts, Timmy." Stella replied, taking a pair in their case from the box she had, "Grey contacts, no one with think you're from the outside then."

"Thank you Stella." Timmy turned to his mirror and looked himself in the emotionless grey eyes he now had covering his golden real ones, "If it's for Tecna, I'd do anything."

"And, for the record, your name will be Jeremy, at least until you and Tecna are alone. Make a good expression on Byte and you'll be able to be out of his range." Stella told Timmy as he jumped from his window and used the transportation device he and Tecna made to take himself to Default.


	6. A Year Without Rain

**I thought this song fit this point in the story on Tecna's side, but only a part of the song is sang. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN "A YEAR WITHOUT RAIN" THE SONG IS BY SELENA GOMEZ.**

**

* * *

Chapter Six: A Year Without Rain**

As Tecna finally finished her homework, it had become dark, and her head hurt from the intense frustration of the equations she was forced to figure out. Tears still streamed from her face, and she lay slowly on her rock hard bed.

"I… need to sleep, it don't care what Byte says." She replied wearily. She didn't care that it was hard to fall asleep, or if Byte found her asleep when she had reports to type too. She deserved a little sleep, and needed it desperately.

* * *

In her dream, it was as if she work up in a field of clouds, and when she got up, she could see Timmy standing a very far distance away from where she lay. Tecna got up, and ran toward him, but as much as she ran, he just kept getting further and further away. After trying desperately to reach Timmy, Tecna fell to he knees and began sobbing again. Then she heard a voice.

"Nothing's impossible, Tecna, not when I love you more the anything…" Timmy's voice surrounded her, it would've been intended to soothe the tortured fairy, but instead it tortured her even more. Only because she couldn't be with the one who the voice belonged to.

"It is impossible!" Tecna cried out, "I'll never see you again, never!" Then she buried her face in her hands, and after what felt like eternity of sobbing, she felt the strength to stand. Then, she started to sing a tortured song of sadness, just like her heart had been.

_"Oooooooooh_

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute,_

_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

_Like I've been wondering the dessert_

_For a thousand days._

_Don't know if It's a mirage_

_But I always see your face Baby_

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain._

_Woooooooooah_

_The stars are burning_

_I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)_

_Can't you hear me calling_

_My Heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean is running dry_

_Catch me I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me_

_It's gonna be a monsoon_

_when you get back to me._

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain._

_Oooooooooh"_

* * *

Once Tecna was done singing the sad song in her dream, she was in for a rude awaking when Byte unlocked her bedroom door to see her fast asleep on her bed.

"Get up!" he ordered, pushing her off the bed, and when he did. her head hit the wall. However she was unhurt. Though, when she tried to get up, Byte pushed her roughly to the ground, and she flew into the desk.

"Byte!" Tecnisha cried out, running to the aid of her fragile daughter, "What are you doing to her?"

"I caught her fast asleep when she knows perfectly well that she has reports to type up!" Byte snapped.

"So you're trying to kill her!" Tecnisha screamed, pulling Tecna to sit up.

"A little beating isn't going to hurt her, come on Tecnisha! She needs to take it!" Byte yelled. At this, Tecnisha pulled her daughter in close, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Are you hurt, honey?" she asked her daughter softly.

"Yes, I was hurt ever since I left Alfea." Tecna groaned painfully.

"Oh shut up! You're both emotionally screwed up!" Byte yelled, "Tecnisha, stay in here and make sure she does these reports." Then he slammed the door on both of them.

"Tecna, I am so very sorry." Tecnisha replied softly, "If I had any right at all in this relationship I would end it right now."

"It's too late for that now, mom." Tecna sighed, "We're stuck here."

"Have you lost hope in Timmy?" Tecnisha asked her daughter.

"No, I just think that no matter what promises her made, he can't go through with them as much as he wants to… Byte could kill him… or maybe even me." Tecna's voice grew softer as she imagined Timmy's reaction to the beating she had just received.

"He loves you, honey, he'll go to the end of the magical universe and back to be with you." Tecnisha told her daughter comfortingly. Suddenly Tecna began crying again in her mother's arms.

"You just sleep, sweetheart, I'll type those pointless reports for you." her mother whispered, letting Tecna fall on the bed. Tecnisha wished she could rewind time, just so her sweet daughter wouldn't be harmed.

* * *

**Next is Timmy's side of things, where he will sing his song as a response to Tecna's dream. **


	7. I'd Come for You

**Another chapter of The Realm of Default! You know although this story has made me wanna pig out on chocolate and curl up in a ball in my room with the lights turned off, it seems to be one of the most popular of my works. Though I have no idea why I wanted to use a dream as inspiration for a fan-fiction. Not to mention _my_ mom's own boyfriend's takeover of everything that exists under our roof. Gave me the inspiration for Byte, except Byte would make him seem like the perfect man. LOL.**

**Anyway, more Realm of Default...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN "I'D COME FOR YOU" THE SONG IS BY NICKELBACK**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven:**_** I'd Come For You**_

Timmy finally appeared on the streets of Default, and to his complete shock, it looked a lot worse that the pictures and photos he found on the realm wide web. It was only a good thing that he had the disguise, or there would be swarms of men surrounding him. He walked with his head high to make him look strong and full of authority. Though he turned sharply to see a man beating his young daughter, and behind his contacts, he imagined that innocent young fairy, just taking it as it came, as Tecna. He tried so hard to keep his cool, trying not to let his real eyes water.

"Don't be scared anymore, Tecna. I'm so close to you I know it." he whispered silently.

* * *

As he reached a motel, he entered and walked seriously up to the desk. The receptionist, was yet again a man.

"I'd like a room for at least a week." he ordered evenly with a deep voice, successfully disguising his own.

"Right away, it is just you?" the man asked him.

"Yes, no one else." Timmy replied in his deep voice.

"Name please?" the receptionist asked.

"Jeremy… Delta. Jeremy Delta." Timmy had to think of a last name that would suit his new disguise, and hopefully it sounded legitimate.

"Room 105, just down the hall." The receptionist interacted, giving him his key card.

* * *

Once Timmy slid his card into the lock, the door opened promptly. The first thing Timmy did once he entered the room was take out an electronic picture frame, inside was a picture of him with Tecna in his arms, the same picture he'd been staring at for a week. Finally he was alone to let his feelings out, he was so scared that the next time he would ever see Tecna, she would be bruised and bleeding. He only imagined that the fairy he saw out on the street was just a prime example of what Byte was doing to poor Tecna, except Tecna couldn't live with it, she wasn't expecting it.

"I know you must be hurt, and it pains me to imagine how much. I'll come tomorrow, and I'll do anything in my power to bring you back." he whispered. Then, after long hours of staring at the electronic picture, Timmy fell asleep with it grasped it his hand.

* * *

In his dream, he was in the same place that Tecna had been for her dream. In fact he watched the events of Tecna's dream occur, everything from he forced attempts to reach him, to he emotional melt down. Finally he heard her sing the lonely heartbroken song she had sang in her dream. And then….

"Get up!" Byte's voice surrounded her, and then she vanished. He finally realized just how tortured his beautiful technology fairy had been, she desperately needed him. He saw her white hair and her grey uniform, the dark circles under her eyes, not to mention that her eyes were dry from crying long and heard. Byte was depriving her of her health, her identity. Timmy stood there silently shocked, his heart sinking, and finally shattering.

"I'm coming, Tec, no one will stop me!" he cried out, suddenly as a response to Tecna's song, he sang his own.

"_Just one more moment, that's all that's needed._

_Like wounded soldiers in need of healing._

_Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding_

_Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it_

_I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground_

_But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now_

_Everyday I spend away my souls inside out_

_Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow._

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing_

_My mind was closing, now I'm believing_

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in_

_To see the side of me that no one does or ever will_

_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone_

_I'd search forever just to bring you home,_

_Here and now this I vow_

_By now you'd know that I'd come for you_

_No one but you, yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,_

_Yes I'd come for you_

_But only if you told me to_

_And I'd fight for you_

_I'd lie, it's true_

_Give my life for you_

_You know I'd always come for you_

_No matter what gets in my way_

_As long as there's still life in me_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_I'd crawl across this world for you_

_Do anything you want me to_

_No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you_

_You know I'll always come for you."_

* * *

Then, Timmy shot up from sleep, the image of Tecna's tortured face still fresh in his mind. And what she had said. She had given up, but he wouldn't give up on her. He was willing to defy all the odds to have her in his arms again. For he to sleep without being woken up, to work without straining her already so intelligent mind. She was only so young, yet they made her work so hard, and expected her to know things that the computers in Zenith could figure out for her. The first thing he needed to find out was where Byte's apartment was, then he could go from there.

"I'll take Tecna out on a study date, trying to convince Byte that I'm one of the best in her class. Then when Byte accepts, I'll take Tecna to a hiding place and reveal myself. Then we'll plan from there." Timmy thought aloud, "I only wish I could make it look like a kidnapping so I could take her back to Magix, but I want to fix things, not just for me and Tecna, but for her mother too." He tried going back to sleep knowing he had a plan, but also knowing Tecna's condition, he couldn't even succeed.

* * *

**I know the song Timmy sings sounds more like he made her mad and despite that is coming back for her, but it was Starla21's request, and despite the few lines that indicate that in the song, it fit quite well.**


	8. First Reunion

**Chapter Eight: First Reunion**

The next day, Tecna returned to Default Prep, exhausted and scared that Byte might had figured out that her mother had done her reports for her while she got at least a few hours of sleep the previous night. She sat down at her desk as a teacher's assistant locked a steel bar at the end of the desk, she was trapped, as well as every other female student in the class. Suddenly, before the lecture began, a new student walked into the lecture hall, and the first person he looked at was Tecna. He tried not to look pained as he stared longingly at her. It was Timmy in disguise, but it was so good that even Tecna barely recognized him.

"Oh, Tecna…" he whispered underneath his breath, watching his sweet beauty behind her desk.

"You must be Jeremy Delta, the exchange student from Macintosh." The teacher began, "Come right in." Timmy walked to the boys' side of the room and sat at an empty desk close to where he could clearly see Tecna. He had studied the school's courses and so far had mastered them, only to make him look like a good tutor for Tecna.

* * *

After the day was over, Tecna rushed out of the lecture hall in a hurry, this unrecognizable man staring at her was making her very uncomfortable, not that anything else was making her any more easy for the last few weeks. However, Timmy was stopped short before he could follow her.

"Jeremy, I am very impressed with your work," the teacher praised him, patted him on the back as he sighed in defeat, "The girl who just rushed out is pathetic! I was promised that she was the best in her class and I don't get my worth! She's a complete waste of time and this 'so called' intelligence is a lie. You, on the other hand, have potential. You could go places with this. What I propose is that you tutor her." Timmy forced himself not to turn around and say some regretful things to the man, but he did turn around respectfully as he heard the offer.

"That would be a pretty good idea." he replied, gritting his teeth behind his lips, "When would you like me to start?"

"I'll recommend it to Mr. Byte Data, and then he'll expect you this evening." the teacher told him.

"Perfect." Timmy responded, turning to leave the lecture hall. As he walked down the hallway, he swore violently through his teeth. He could not believe the things the teacher had said about Tecna. She deserved much better than that, and this was much worse than how she was treated in Magix.

"She is not worthless, never a waste of time, not my time… never!" he murmured. No one noticed his vocabulary, but it didn't matter after today. He was fed up with all the torture that Tecna had been put through.

* * *

As soon as Timmy entered his hotel room, he throw his bag on the bed and yelled furiously in rage. All that the teacher had said about Tecna was infuriating him, making him more determined to be with her again. It was time, Timmy would go to Byte's apartment disguised as Jeremy, and then when him and Tecna are alone, he would reveal himself.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else says, Tecna, you're worth every single star in the sky to me and I will fight was every drop of blood, sweat and tears I have in me until I have you in my arms." Timmy whispered softly, grasping the electronic picture in his hands, tightly as if his entire life depended on it.

* * *

When Tecna returned to Byte's apartment, Byte and her mother where sitting on the couch. Byte had a disappointed gleam in his eyes as her stared at her.

"What's going on?" Tecna asked nervously.

"Your teacher believes that you need a tutor, that is how incapable and worthless you have proven yourself to be!" Byte snapped, "Your tutor is Jeremy Delta, he'll be here in half an hour."

"That boy who's been staring at me all day for no apparent reason!" Tecna yelled.

"We _apparently _he is the best in his class and could work you hard enough to get a decent grade!" Byte responded harshly.

"Very well, you already have control over every aspect of my life, so things can't get any worse!" Tecna ran to her room and slammed the door behind her.

"You come back out here this instant!" Byte ordered sharply.

"No!" Tecna shouted from the other side of the door. At that, Byte walked up the hallway towards Tecna's room.

"Come out here now!" he ordered again.

"No!" Tecna cried out again in refusal.

"Well then, you can stay in there until your tutor comes." Byte snapped, then Tecna heard a click. She was locked in her own room. Tecna fell to her knees by the bed and closed her eyes.

"Timmy, I wish you could save me." she whispered, "But it's hopeless."

* * *

Tecna sat straight up on the sofa with her wrist cuffed to Byte's. Suddenly, there was an announcement on their intercom.

"Visitor for Mr. Byte Data." it said in monotone.

"Proceed." Byte answered evenly, and in a few minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Byte responded, dragging Tecna to the door with him. He typed in a code, and the door opened to reveal Timmy as Jeremy Delta.

"Welcome Jeremy." Byte replied casually, "We were expecting you."

"I assure you that Miss Logica will be training fairly hard tonight. I am the best in my class in Macintosh and I hope you were told by the principle that I have impressed every one of the teachers here." Timmy replied in his deep voice.

"Yes, I have learned so much about you and I hope your tutoring will help her a great deal." Byte responded back, "Bring her back around nine."

"8:45 sharp." Timmy answered, then Byte unlocked his cuff and handed it to him. Timmy, as Jeremy, cuffed himself to Tecna, trying to look like he was the real deal, but inside, having his sweet girlfriend handcuffed to him while he was a whole other person made his heart ache. With all the will he could, he ignore the fact that he was pulling the love of his life roughly down the corridor. As they exited the building, Timmy pushed Tecna into the back of a black car, which he rented for transportation.

"Fine." Tecna sighed, "Work me until my brain shuts down or I have a malfunction. That's what Byte's been doing for weeks now."

"Tecna don't talk like you're a machine." Timmy told her in his normal voice, making sure no one was looking, "Don't you recognize me?" At this time Tecna thought that she was so exhausted and sad that she was hallucinating Timmy's voice.

"_Just great_" Tecna thought "_Now I'm hearing TImmy's voice when a complete stranger is talking to me._"

"Tecna?" Timmy asked softly, his voice was so soothing to her that it was painful to think that she was hallucinating it. When her name was being spoken, she couldn't help it, tears were about to well up in her eyes, so she hid her face from the man she saw as Jeremy Delta.

"I'm sorry, if Byte told you to hit me for this emotional outburst, go ahead." Tecna wept. As she prepared for yet another beating, Timmy's heart shattered to think that she would be hurt this way. It was time, the disguise was coming off. Timmy messed up his hair back into the way it was, then he took his contacts out and put them in their case. He replaced them with his red rimmed eyeglasses.

"Look at me, Tecna." Timmy replied soothingly. Tecna just didn't want to be tortured by her so called 'hallucinations.' She looked at him anyway, and her expression was scared.

"I'm seeing things." Tecna whispered, "I'm seeing Timmy through this man I hardly even know. Timmy's hair… his eyes that made me weak in the knees… and his glasses."

"Tecna, I know what you're thinking. It's really me, I'm here now." Timmy continued as Tecna began to stare into his eyes. Tears began to stream from her fragile teal eyes as she stared into TImmy's own. He was heartbroken by the sight of his sweet angel of technology with endless tears in her eyes, and he embraced her, caressing her now white hair.

"Ssh, I'm going to get you out of this horrible realm, I promise." he whispered softly. Holding her close to him.

"Timmy, I thought I'd never see you again." Tecna sobbed.

"I'll always keep my promises to you, no matter the consequences. And if anyone here tells you that you're worthless, just remember that you're worth every star in the magical dimension to me." Timmy told her as tears of happiness sprung from her eyes.

* * *

**Finally Tecna is back in Timmy's arms. But will Byte find out who Jeremy Delta really is? Keep reading to find out!**


	9. A Failed Plan

**This chapter contains censored swears, I rated this story T for this and more reasons. Enjoy anyway. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: A Plan Failed**

Timmy looked at Tecna closely, all the bruises on her arms and face made it clear to him that it was worse then he thought. Then he saw the dark circles underneath her eyes, and how pale she had become. His heart couldn't take this anymore.

"Timmy?" Tecna asked silently in the darkness, sitting beside him in the back of the car with black tinted windows. Timmy raised his arm and took the keys to the handcuff that bounded Tecna to him, then he unlocked both cuffs, however, when he unlocked Tecna's cuff, he was in for a startling discovery.

"Tec, you… you're bleeding." Timmy told her without looking up from the bloody ring around Tecna's wrist. He took a wet disposable wipe and tried to clean the blood, only to have his sweet angelic beauty flinch and scream in pain.

"Ssh, it's okay," Timmy reassured her soothingly, "Everything's going to be better soon, I promise."

"Sorry, I… I'm just so use to being beaten now that it just comes." Tecna admitted weakly.

"Oh, Tecna… my Tecna… why did I ever let that…" Then Timmy suddenly covered Tecna's ears as he cursed "…Byte take you here?" As Timmy uncovered Tecna's ears, she gave him a surprised look.

"Timmy what was that?" She asked him.

"Sorry Tecna, but you're too innocent to hear profanity like that." Timmy replied, leaving Tecna speechless, "But I had a perfectly good reason to swear… someone is hurting you, depriving you of your health and confidence… Byte could kill you and I won't stand for it, never!"

"So what do you think we should do?" Tecna asked.

"Get your mom, tell her to run away with you and then you can meet me at the Default Inn." Timmy explained, "Then I'll try to get you two back to Zenith."

"But what about Byte, what if he finds out who you really are?" Tecna wondered.

"Byte can…" then Timmy covered Tecna's ears again as a string of swears spilled from his mouth.

"Timmy, stop it!" Tecna protested as Timmy uncovered her ears. He sighed and cupped her chin in his hands, then he gave her the most passionate kiss that he ever could.

"I never stopped thinking about you, I worried so much I couldn't sleep at night. Everyone said there was no way I could see you again, but I defied all the odds to be with you, and I'd do it endless times." Timmy told her, planting yet another passionate kiss on Tecna's lips.

"I knew you'd do anything to try to get to me." Tecna smiled, "I just feared you wouldn't make it."

"Nothing is going to separate us, Tecna, nothing." Timmy pulled her close to him, beginning to caress her hair again, "You should sleep."

"But I've lost all will to sleep, it's like I'm so tired that I'm not tired at all." Tecna explained.

"Just try, you need it more then anything right now." Timmy insisted. Tecna sank into his arms, for the first time in what seemed like forever, she felt safe, at peace and happy. She never wanted this moment to end and for her to go back into the clutches of Byte.

* * *

"Tecna, wake up. It's 8:30." Timmy whispered softly. Tecna suddenly shot up from his arms.

"No!" she cried out in fear and protest, "I don't want to leave you, not when I know you're so close."

"Don't panic, Tec, you know the plan." Timmy reassured her, "Here, take this." he handed her something that looked like a scientific calculator, "This is a communication device I invented, call me on it if anything goes wrong… or you just miss me."

"But Byte won't let me use calculators. He'll confiscate it for sure, and then he'll figure out your plan." Tecna panicked.

"Just relax, I've got everything under control, all you have to do is tell your mother the plan. You'll be out of here soon, I promise." Timmy reassured her.

"I love you, Timmy." Tecna sighed as Timmy wrapped a bandage over Tecna's bloody wrist, then cuffed her back to him. He took out some gel that Stella used to give him the winded hair do, and pulled his hair back the way it was. Then he replaced his glasses with the grey contacts.

"I love you too, Tecna. Stay strong." Timmy smiled, pulling her out of the car, "If I pull too hard, remember that it's just for show."

"I know, now I do." Tecna whispered. Timmy pulled her roughly up the stairs to Byte's suite, then knocked.

* * *

Byte opened the door to see Timmy, now in disguise as Jeremy, with Tecna cuffed to his wrist.

"So, was she as hopeless as I said she was, or worse?" Byte asked him, and Timmy forced himself not to start something with the man who was slowly destroying the love of his life.

"Actually…" Timmy began in the deep voice again, gritting his teeth, "I'd like to have tutoring sessions with her three times a week."

"Excellent, she needs all the help she can get." Byte answered as Timmy reluctantly gave him his handcuff, "I'm glad I found someone who would have the time to teach her."

"It's better this way, and by the way, she'll need a calculator until the equations become easier for her. I'll make sure she succeeds." Timmy told Byte in the deep voice he used as Jeremy Delta.

"Very well, we'll see you soon." Byte replied casually as he shut the door, Timmy was gone, and Tecna felt like the last two hours with his was some kind of dream to ease the pain. However, she still had the communicator, hopefully Byte wouldn't figure out what it really was.

"Now come on, you worthless waste of fairy wings. You got reports to type up!" Byte snapped, dragging her to her room.

"Haven't I typed enough reports about the interiors of electronic devices for you already?" Tecna asked with a sigh.

"Those weren't good enough, I want more!" Byte yelled furiously at her.

"Please Byte, leave her alone for one night, please!" Tecnisha begged.

"You know what, you can join her!" Byte replied harshly as she dragged both Tecna and Tecnisha to Tecna's bedroom, and yet again locked the door. Tecna still had the cuff around her wrist.

"Here, honey." Tecnisha took the keys from her pocket and unlocked her cuff.

"But… Jeremy gave the keys to Byte?" Tecna was puzzled, how did her mother obtain the handcuff keys without Byte seeing? Tecnisha took a pad of sticky notes and wrote on one.

_I stole them while Byte was dragging us in here_

Tecna smiled, and her mother took a look at her now bandaged wrist.

"How did this happen?" Tecnisha asked. Then Tecna wrote on the sticky note

_Jeremy Delta is Timmy, he came to save both of us!_

"Honey." Tecnisha smiled and took another sticky note.

What did he say, what was his plan?

Then Tecna wrote the reply.

_He said for us to escape and meet him at the Default Inn._

"Okay then, let's do it." Tecnisha and Tecna began to climb out the window, however when Tecna touched the glass, it shocked her, and she flew backwards on her bed unconscious.

"Tecna!" Tecnisha cried out, "My poor baby!"

"Well, well well." she could hear Byte's voice as unlocked the door, "You think you could get out of here! You know that if anyone catches you without me, I'll be fined!"

"What in the magical dimension do you think you're doing!" Tecnisha asked him defiantly, "That could've killed her!"

"Serve her right for trying to escape!" Byte snapped.

"You're despicable!" Tecnisha spat. Byte took her by the wrist into the other room, her screams could be heard, yet Tecna was still out cold.

* * *

Timmy sat on his bed in the hotel room, almost in tears. He knew he didn't want to let Tecna back in the hands of Byte.

"If that…*&*…Byte ever does anything else to Tecna I'll strangle his…*&*… neck!" Timmy swore as he stood up suddenly, "You hear that, Byte, touch her again and I will kick your…*&*… so hard they'll bleed!" Though, Timmy had no idea that his plan was going to have many setbacks, including a shock that was coming that he did not expect.


	10. Byte's Scheme Revealed

**I know this chapter is a little graphic, and it has taken it's toll on me too, but it will be better in the end. I want this story over and done with. **

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Byte's Scheme Revealed**

Tecnisha barely made it from Byte's abuse as she was locked back in Tecna's room. Her face was bleeding, and she had bruises and scratch marks all over her body, and as she turned to her deeply motionless daughter, she sobbed.

"At least you're spared the horrors I've seen in the last four hours." she whispered, then Tecna began to arouse from her unconscious state, and Tecnisha looked down at her, "Tecna honey, are you okay?"

"Mom!" Tecna shrieked, seeing the condition her mother was in, "What did Byte do to you now?"

"As long as you don't have to experience this first hand like I have, then I will take everything Byte throws at us." Tecnisha whispered, embracing her daughter tightly, "Byte had bounded the windows with electrified glass, you were out for most of the night."

"We have to get out of here, Timmy will be wondering what happened to us." Tecna replied quietly.

"I know sweetheart, but there's more then this, Byte is good friends with a CEO of a major computer company in Default, and he wants you to meet his son." Tecnisha added, "If he's thinking what I think he is, then he might be suspicious of Jeremy."

"If Byte finds out that Jeremy is actually Timmy before we escape his control, we're done for." Tecna told her mother, "And I'm afraid for Timmy to get involved in a fight, or worse."

"Honey, he loves you. He only wants you safe and you're not safe here, we all know that." Tecnisha sighed, "I could live here and be beaten until I die if it means you'll escape."

"No, mom." Tecna gasped in horror, "you're coming with me and Timmy once we have a secure plan. I won't let Byte do anything more to you."

"You're so strong, Teccy-pie, but how long will it last? You've been through so much it's killing you." Tecnisha smiled, and Tecna smiled back as redness filled her cheeks. She remembered her mother calling her that when she was small, now it was a warm and comfortable feeling.

"Mom, you… haven't called me that in years." Tecna blushed, and they both held on to a tight embrace.

* * *

It was a bit later that morning as Tecna could hear a conversation about her between Byte and an unfamiliar male voice. She thought that might be the CEO her mom had mentioned earlier.

"I was told that she was a genius with computers and math, but I personally know that I was misled." Byte had said. This made Tecna really discouraged, she knew she was still smart, it was his put-downs and beatings that diminished her confidence to a tiny speck.

"I'm sure that my son will definitely put her in her place. It sounds like she's a rebellious one, and we cannot have that in Default." The other man replied.

"No, we can't, I'd like you to meet her." Byte said, and turned to the hallway, "Tecna, come in here!" Tecna obeyed, without a word.

"I'd like you to meet Mr. Micro, you soon to be father in law." Byte smiled.

"Byte, you can't possibly be serious!" Tecnisha cried out, and Byte turned to her sharply.

"Tecnisha, don't speak without being spoken to!" Byte ordered, "And yes, I am dead serious. If I can't get through to her, then someone of higher status will!"

"Tecna… Miss Logica, I am the CEO of a major computer company in Default, my son is to one day take my place." Mr. Micro explained, "And he is sure to teach you a lesson in proper female status here."

"Byte, why are you doing this to her!" Tecnisha yelled, while Tecna was silent in shock, trying to force back tears.

"Tecnisha, what did I just say!" Byte ordered to her once again, then he turned to Tecna. Now she was shaking with horror and sadness, "Tecna, say something, speak now!"

"No!" Tecna finally cried out through tears, "You can't make me! I will not marry his son!"

"Tecna, you have no choice!" Byte yelled at her, "Don't make a scene!"

"I don't care anymore, Byte, if you want to kill me, just do it! Don't put me in any more suspense, just get it over with!" Tecna cried out, tears welling in her eyes.

"Honey…" Tecnisha's heart felt like it would shatter, she knew if Timmy ever heard what she had said, he would feel incredible heartache.

"Fine, you want me to end this now? I will!" Byte snapped, but Tecnisha jumped in between him and Tecna in her daughter's defence.

"Don't you dare touch her, Byte!" she threatened, only for Byte to push her down. Her head hit the wall, but she was still conscious.

"Shut up, Tecnisha! This is between me and your worthless waste of fairy wings daughter!" Byte yelled furiously, and with that, Tecnisha slapped him. All Tecna could do was stand there stunned.

"Say that about my daughter… one more time." Tecnisha threatened, heaving breaths of anger. Then Byte pinned her to the floor, hands around her neck. Tecnisha was losing breath quickly.

"Talk back to me again, and your daughter gets it, got it!" Byte growled in her ear. She was left silent and shaking as much as Tecna was as he let her go, then he turn to Tecna once again.

"Still think you want to defy me, you useless fairy?" Byte asked furiously. All Tecna wanted to do was run, and she did. She wanted to make it to her room before Byte could get his abusive hands on her, however she was grasped harshly by the wrist.

"Don't you dare run from me!" Byte snapped, then he dragged her away from Tecnisha, and Mr. Micro, who looked pleased with Byte's work. Tecnisha was horror stricken as she heard her daughter's screams and thudding from the other room. Most of all, the poor woman was scared of the loud yelling that was heard from Byte, She felt like breaking down in tears.

* * *

Tecna finally managed to lock her door and be spared any more beating, however it would've been too late. Tears from her eyes mixed with blood from her face as she shook in complete horror, this was what her mom had went through the previous night. As soon as she knew she was completely alone, she picked up the calculator communicator and press the button. Timmy's face appeared on a tiny screen within a few seconds, and his face became white with traumatization.

"_Tecna, what… what happened? Byte hurt you, didn't he?_" he asked in a disturbed tone, he felt his own tears flood his eyes, but he knew he couldn't let his sweet fairy of technology see him cry, even for her.

"Timmy…" Tecna could barely speak at that moment, she wanted to tell him about Byte's plans, but was too frightened.

"_Oh, Tecna… I… I want to be there with you, to hold you tightly and to stop this from continuing any further. I can't stand this any longer._" Timmy told her, and looking at his face through the communicator, Tecna wanted what Timmy did.

"Byte… is forcing me to… get married…" Tecna struggled to say through her tears, the bruises on her face hurt her, the only comfort she had was in hearing Timmy's voice.

"_What? To who… what is that lowlife planning to do to you?_" Timmy's face began more and more astonished with this horrible news, "_Just listen to my voice Tecna, I will stop this, nothing will separate us, remember that. It hurts me so much to see you in this condition, I would give anything to rewind time, and prevent Byte from forcing you to come here." _Tecna took a deep breath, his words eased her pain and helped her to relax. It was like a promise that he would do anything to end her torture and to bring her safely back to Magix, if not, at least back to Zenith.

"Timmy, who I'm going to marry is the son of a CEO of one of Default's major computer companies. And knowing Byte, he'd take advantage of my place as a CEO's wife and get rich off of me." Tecna explained, finally calming from her sadness.

"_Don't you worry, Tecna. I'll figure this out. Just don't lose hope_." Timmy told her, "_I'll be there_."

"I love you, Timmy." Tecna smiled.

"_Nothing will change that Tecna… I love you too_." Timmy hated to end the connection, but his true identity would be revealed if he kept talking to her even more. So he gave her an air kiss, and ended the connection. Tecna heaved a sigh, still trembling with pain and fear, but now relieved that Timmy knew Byte's scheme.

* * *

Byte sat next to Tecnisha on the couch, expecting for her to speak up. His glance was cold and emotionless as always, but it didn't phase her. She needed to know how bad he had hurt Tecna, and she would not stop until the wedding was off.

"Why should Tecna have to marry Mr. Micro's son? She is in no position to be handed off like a prize!" Tecnisha protested.

"Don't you get it by now, Tecnisha! Women have absolutely _no_ say in what happens to them! I though we went over this!" Byte yelled.

"Yes we did, but you don't have to say I said anything." Tecnisha continued.

"That's because you're not saying anything, and neither is Tecna! I make the decisions in this suite and you'll never set foot out of Default again!"

"Please, Byte, just leave Tecna alone. Hit me, chock me, do anything! Just call off the wedding." Tecnisha begged.

"Too late, I've already made the plans and Mr. Micro's son, Richard, has already agreed to this. Even that pathetic specialist from Magix is going to have to suffer a loss." Byte scuffed.

"Not necessarily, Byte." Tecnisha gritted her teeth as she walked away to Tecna's room, "You are not the one I fell for years ago." As Tecnisha reached Tecna's room, she knocked quietly and hoped she was alright.

"Honey, can I come in?" she asked, there was silence for moments before Tecna said anything.

"If you want to see your only daughter with a bloody and bruised face, be my guest." Tecna replied bitterly, trying to scrape away the dry blood from her cheek, but it was so painful. She stood up stiffly to unlock her door.

"Anyone with you?" Tecna asked cautiously.

"No, it's just me, sweetheart." Tecnisha whispered reassuringly. Tecna swiftly opened the door to let her mother in, then locked it again, "Tecna, my poor baby, I'm so sorry you had to be exposed to that, I held him off for as long as I could. I just didn't think it would come to this."

"I'm not afraid anymore, mom." Tecna said weakly, "Timmy will stop the wedding, any way he can."

"I knew he would, nothing is going to stop him from making sure nothing happens to you. He loves you." Tecnisha whispered softly, "What's his plan?"

"I don't know, but Timmy will surprise me." Tecna replied, hugging her mom in gratitude.


	11. The Wedding Interrupted

**More "Realm of Default", it will get better from here, but there is another shocking surprise awaiting you in the next few chapters. Hope you keep on the edge of your seats for the rest of this. **

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Wedding Interrupted**

Timmy stood there in complete fury after ending the connection on his communicator with Tecna. There was a side of him that was now revealed, a range-bent side that finally rose to the surface. Having Tecna severely beaten, and him not being about to stop it made his blood boil.

"That does it, Byte, you've made a new enemy, and his name is Jeremy Delta!" Timmy called out in outrage. Then he looked on his laptop hurriedly, opening up a search engine, "There's gotta be an article on the laws for weddings in this realm, some kind of objection guideline." Then he typed in key words in the search engine bar.

**wedding laws in Default**

The first article was in the official Realm of Default site, it was part of a bunch of other articles about Default's laws.

_In Default, the man of the house decides when and who the women of the household will marry. However, only other men may interfere with the ceremony, and if they wish to marry the bride themselves, they would have to state their argument for which they feel the are a better match for the bride. There are a series of tests for the potential grooms to take before there can be one. The tests are based on strategy and logic, and are extremely difficult, which is why a true Default citizen knows exactly how to answer the questions correctly._

"So, if a test is what it takes to get my Tecna out of this unspeakable realm, then so be it!" Timmy thought in rage, he knew that whatever it took, he would do anything to stop these unbelievable events. He thought that he may have to persuade Byte that Jeremy Delta was better for Tecna then the son of a CEO. It meant he would have to do a lot of studying, endless hours, no stops until he knew everything. Now, Timmy knew what he had to do.

* * *

It was the day, Tecna was in a long white gown with a grey veil, and as a Default tradition, but father, in this case Byte, had her cuffed to him as he waited for the ceremony to start. Tecna know that Timmy would burst through the doors and protest to this whole thing. As the ceremony began, Byte dragged Tecna forcefully down the isle. She worried that Timmy wouldn't get there in time, and she would be forever controlled in an arranged marriage full of torture that she couldn't end. Byte handed the cuff to Mr. Micro's son as he cuffed himself to her. Tecna just stood there silently.

"We are gathered here today to honour the union of Richard Micro and miss Logica." The efficient began, and Tecna was surprised that her name wasn't mentioned, "In Default, the worth of a marriage is for the woman to serve as a unfailing partner for her new husband. And for the man to lead his wife into the perfect citizen." Tecna watched the doors anxiously awaiting the interruption that would set her free.

"And now, do you, Richard Micro, take miss Logica to be your wife?" the efficient continued.

"I do." Richard answered.

"_Timmy… where are you?_" Tecna thought to herself in fear, she was increasingly worried. Time was of the essence.

* * *

Timmy was almost there, dress in his disguise as Jeremy. The black car he rented drove up to the hall where the wedding was taking place. He opened the door and raced to the front steps of the building. However, two men blocked his entry.

"No one passes." One told him emotionlessly.

"No way, I need to get in there, and no one is going to stop me!" he refused, using his disguise voice. Though the men continued to pull him away from the door.

"No invitation, no entry." the other one added. Timmy pulled out his laser gun and shot one in the hip, and the other in the shin. They both fell in pain as Timmy ran past into the building.

"Hang on, Tecna, I'm coming for you." Timmy whispered in his normal voice. He continued to run down the corridor to the room where the wedding was.

* * *

As the efficient proceeded with the vows, Tecna started to panic in her mind, and then the statement of truth was declared.

"Now, if anyone object to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace." the officient replied. Then suddenly, the doors flew open as Timmy, as Jeremy Delta, walked in.

"I object!" he shouted boldly in his disguised voice.

"_Oh Timmy, you did come for me_!" Tecna thought to herself as she looked up in surprise.

"You're her tutor, why would you want to object to her wedding?" Byte asked furiously.

"I would make a far better husband then the son of a CEO!" Timmy argued as Jeremy Delta, "I could teach miss Logica so much more, and I could benefit by marrying her too."

"Yes, but she could be rich if she married me." Richard argued, "I could teach her true status here in Default. By the time I'm done with her, she'll be seen and not heard, respectful and hard working."

"I would make sure she is successful and decent in every and all ways. Those reports will be written in full. And she would learn more and prove her worth here!" Timmy continued to argued.

"This isn't about her!" Byte yelled, "this is about how owning her can benefit us." At this, Timmy gritted his teeth as he heard him speak about Tecna as if she was an object instead of a person, though Timmy knew that was what Default was like.

"Wait one minute!" The efficient protested to stop the argument, "The only legal way to settle this, gentlemen, is a battle of the minds. A test of logic, strategy, and mental mathematics. The two potential grooms will go head to head in this test, the man with the most question correct will have the bride in question's hand in marriage."

"Alright, anything." Timmy replied with determination.

"Don't be to over confident, you're just an amateur." Richard told him. Byte just shrugged.

"Very well, but I won't expect the layman to win." he scuffed. Timmy only wished he could fight Byte right there, want now. Though, the time would come when he would get that chance.

"It's settled then, but test will take place in one week in the Default Stadium of the Minds." the officiant announce.


	12. The Test

**Chapter Twelve: The Test**

Timmy slammed the door of his hotel room in outrage, he was sick and tired of this realm, and he wanted so badly to take Tecna back home. He forced himself not to swear, but he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Tecna is not some object, she is a fairy! This place is horrible and Byte is a …*&*…. and can suck a …. *&*…!" Timmy yelled in fury, "I want to beat the living daylights out of him so hard he'd wish he could feel it!" Suddenly, his communicator beeped and he raced to answer it.

"Hi, Tecna," Timmy breathed, holding in the anger still boiling inside of him, "I'm just angry at every single man in this cursed realm for how they made it this way. And if I said anything that sounded anything like them-"

"_It's fine._" Tecna interrupted him before he could finish rambling, "_I know it was only for show and you didn't mean anything by it_."

"My Tecna… I never want to say anything about you like that when it sounds like I'm serious. I'm not, and I'm so glad you know that I'd never-" Timmy continued to ramble.

"_Timmy, don't worry yourself so much, I know you were only playing along._" Tecna told him, "_You couldn't create suspicion, and you were amazing, But… what's your next plan_?"

"Well, here's the sad thing, Tec, I won't see you in the next week." Timmy began, "I want to spend as much time studying for this test as I possibly can. But remember that this is all for you, this is so I can marry you under Default's law and get you and your mother out of here."

"_You have no idea how good this makes me feel, Timmy._" Tecna told him as he smiled at her through the screen of the communicator.

"Remember not to lose hope, I'll do anything for you." Timmy replied as they said there good-byes and ended the connection. Timmy would have to study endlessly if he wanted this plan to work out, and for him to have Tecna in his possession in Default.

* * *

By day, Timmy studied the most complex equations of the quiz's guidelines, he cracked them down into simpler ones that would make up each part. Being the strategist of the specialists, Timmy was naturally good at these things, but he needed more. He had to be flawless to win the approval of the realm. He had the picture of him and Tecna on the night stand as he studied, seeing them together again in the electronic photo gave him more motivation to work his mind and memorizeevery step of every equation, and get it right as well. At night, he called Tecna, but seeing her bruised, exhausted and pale made him even more infuriated, and he tried so hard not to show tears in there conversations, but he loved her too much to ignore it only to keep his calm.

Once night in the middle of the week, Timmy began telling her how much the whole thing hurt him. He couldn't sleep at night knowing Tecna was scared, in pain, being tortured.

"Tecna, I can't take it anymore. I can't sleep at night, I stay awake hearing you scream as if you were right in front of me, but when I try to reach out to you, to comfort you, I can't… I can't get to you. Just like the way it is now." Timmy began to ramble, "I want you to be free of this, no more suffering, no more pain."

"_Timmy…you've told me to be strong, you said this would be over soon._" Tecna told him, "_I'm doing all that, and I would hope that would make you feel better, ease your mind._"

"My sweet Tecna, you are such a stunning miracle. It's hard to believe you made it this far without collapsing, or just… giving up. I promise I'll take all the pain away from you, but until then, I will just have to suffer emotionally for your physical pain."

"_Oh…_" Tecna was lost for words, she missed him so much, and he wanted to embrace her so badly. Even in the same realm, they were completely separated, "_Timmy, just don't think about what I'm going through and believe that you can win this thing."_

"And if I don't win… then I'm taking you in the night, you and your mom. It's my last resort." Timmy replied, "but if I have to study until I ache in every part of my body, knowing you'd be worth it, then I would do it forever."

"_You will win, you have the motivation to see this through._" Tecna reassured him, "_You told me to stay strong for you, and now I want you to do the same for me._"

"I want to wish you to have the sweetest dreams, to ease the pain of Byte's abuse, but… he probably won't let you sleep a wink." Timmy sighed, "Good night, Tecna. I love you more then anything. This will all be over soon, I promise." As their connection was cut, Timmy finally broke down in sobs. All he wanted now was to hold Tecna, to ease her discomfort and bring her home.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but… I can't help it. Tecna's worth everything in the universe to me." he replied through tears.

* * *

The day of the test had come, Timmy had studied hard, and was confident in his chances of success. He was also greatly worried, who he was up against was going to be a CEO of a major computer company, it was one of the challenges he lived for. Sitting behind his contestant platform in the Default Stadium disguised as Jeremy Delta, Timmy could see the host of this great event, his opponent's platform across from his, and in a glass box seat, he saw Tecna. She was once again handcuffed to Byte's wrist, and Timmy then knew that his mission wasn't going to end until Byte got what was coming to him.

"Gentlemen and ladies, we gather here to witness one of the most challenging traditions in Default. Today, two men will go head to head in a battle of strategy and logic. Their prize is the hand of a young bride." The host announced, Timmy gritted his teeth at the very mention of the concept of Tecna being someone's 'prize', it sickened him to his stomach, "Now, let the grand test begin! This first question is up on the projector, the one that gets it right has the lead." It was a simple equation, as with all beginning questions, Timmy was deadly convinced that he was going to win back Tecna, and he would die trying. After writing down his answer with his projector pen, Timmy waited for the host to come around and show both answers.

"Alright, both contestants have put in their answers, let's see which one is correct." The host projected both answers, and looked them carefully over.

"Jeremy Delta, you've received 40 points." he replied after moments of tense silence. Timmy let out a relieved and positive sigh.

"_Go, Timmy, so them what you're made of_!" Tecna thought to herself, watching and listening to the entire scene from where she sat. Though, Byte tugged on her wrist and made her flinch suddenly.

"_Oh, Tecna…_" Timmy though, looking up as Byte pulled her back. He focused his seriousness on how he would destroy Byte for everything he'd done to his technology goddess. After a few more stimulating equations, Timmy was in the lead with 120 points, and he was assured that he was going to win, both this test and Tecna's hand.

"You're just an amateur, don't get too cocky because you know it's going to blow up in your face." Richard warned, and Timmy just snarled at him from across the room, gave him the fiercest look ever.

* * *

The quiz had gone long into the day, and at this point, the questions were worth double. Timmy was sweating, he hoped that he could keep his lucky next question was one that Timmy did not recognize from the guidelines he studied for a week, but if he could find a similar angle to it that he could solve it from, then he might have another chance. He wracked his brain for an answer, trying to figure it out. Then after both answers were down, the host projected them both, like every time before.

"Hmm." he pondered, "Jeremy, you made one critical mistake with your answer, and it changed your result. Richard Micro gets 80 points."

"I told you not to get too overconfident, rookie!" Richard laughed, making Timmy angry, but he had to keep going until the end.

"_Don't listen to what they tell you, TImmy! Do it for me_!" Tecna though worriedly, hoping Timmy had not gotten discouraged with one wrong answer. Timmy looked up at her briefly, he could see her encouraging smile hiding from Byte.


	13. Pressure is On

**Chapter Thirteen: Pressure is On**

It took most of the day, but the quiz was nearly over. Timmy and Richard where gazing harshly at each other as Tecna watched, handcuffed to Byte. The two opponents were tied in points, and only one question would break the tie and declare only one the winner.

"As you all can plainly see, these two are in a tie. The next question declares the winner and the bride's new groom." the host announced. Tecna began to worry, what if Timmy couldn't win this next and last round?

"_Timmy, please win. You know you can do it!_" Tecna thought to herself. She stared at Timmy with anxiety in her eyes.

"I will display the next and final question on the board, the opponents have five minutes to answer it." the host continued as he put the next equation on the board. Timmy was concerned as he looked carefully at it.

"_I didn't see this one on the test outline, it's a trick._" Timmy thought to himself, Then he looked at Tecna, sitting by Byte in the glass stand, "_This is for Tecna, I'm going to get her out of here, no matter what_." So, he used all the knowledge he had in the questions to figure out this last one. He continuously looked at Tecna as he wrote his answer.

"That's it," Timmy whispered to himself, "This portion is just like the other question I answered an hour ago, and this next step is like another question. It's just a matter of remembering what I did earlier." It took him almost the five minutes to answer the question, but he was confident in his answer, and even if he did get it wrong, he had a back-up plan to get Tecna and her mother out of Default.

Once he was done, Richard gave him an evil stare, and Timmy glared back in determination, hope, but most of all, fury. They were both done writing there answers, and they both hoped there answer was right. The host walked over to them, looking hard at what they had. Timmy kept on looking at the nervousness in Tecna's expression, and he knew how worried she must be for him.

"_Don't worry, Tec, I know what I'm doing. I'm not just going to mess around anymore, I'm serious, and it's go time_." Timmy thought to himself, he stared fiercely at Byte. He wanted to start a committed brawl with him, to take off this phoney disguise and show Byte the meaning of real pain. By this time, Tecna had began biting her nails, she never had this habit, ever. Although this situation was pressing, she hoped to all the magic in the dimension that Timmy would win.

"Do you actually think your _tutor_ will win this thing and marry you, even if he did, you would actually think it'd be better then being with me?" Byte asked Tecna harshly.

"He's an exchange student from Macintosh, who knows what difference he'll make in me." Tecna lied, she did not want to give Timmy away at all, but Byte's harsh tones discouraged her, and scared her terribly.

"You know, Tecna, there is something funny about him." Byte thought aloud. Tecna hid her frightened gasp from him. If Timmy won this test, he could marry her under Default law. although Byte would have to drag her down the isle again, it wouldn't matter, because she would be free. She could sleep for days on end to get her strength back, she could work on her own advanced computer after weeks of working on one they hurt her eyes after endless hours of typing reports. That was how primitive Default was compared to any other realm in the Binary Galaxy. Tecna also would be happy that her mother would be free too, she would find someone much better, someone not bent on power. She also wanted to tell the rest of the girls how horrible this realm was, it was entirely corrupt, and one day she hoped the Council of Magix would find out about this issue. Though the most personal thing that would come out of being set free from Default is that she would be treated like a person, and not some kind of possession, she wanted to be worth something again, and not the useless waste of fairy wings that Byte claimed her to be.

"Why do you say that?" Tecna asked Byte quietly after a long pause.

"Well, he did object to your wedding. I know what is up with him, he feels sorry for you, sorry that you're worth nothing!" he yelled, "you can't even get a passing grade… and I though you were intelligent, at least that's what your mother had told me."

"_If only Timmy heard what you just uttered_." Tecna thought, "_You'd be sorry you'd ever spoke those heartless words_." she just turned away and watched the finale of the test. The host continued to stare hard at both Timmy and Richard's answers. It took what felt like forever before he knew who the winner was.

"I'm sorry to say… Richard, you made one critical mistake in your answer, resulting in the rest of the equation to be answered wrong. Jeremy on the other hand, has every bit of the equation written correctly and his answer is the most accurate. I declare Jeremy Delta the winner, and miss Logica's groom to be!" the host announced. Timmy just had to hid his happiness, but he was but one step closer to getting Tecna out of Default. But first, there was just one thing he had to say.

"Now who got too cocky, huh Richard?" he replied smugly in his deep voice as Jeremy.

"You're just lucky, boy. We can settle this again on a battle field!" Richard yelled back.

"No, you lost, deal with it!" Timmy shot back in his deep voice. Tecna hid a grateful smile from Byte, but Timmy could clearly see it from were he sat on his platform, and he returned it briefly.

"_I knew you'd win, Timmy. Only because I was worth it, and you hated to see me this way_." Tecna thought to herself, fiercely hiding her happiness from Byte. Hopefully she can be alone with Timmy again, to show him who truly thrilled she was for his success.


	14. A Wedding Disaster

**Chapter Fourteen: A Wedding Disaster**

Byte pulled Tecna roughly down the stairs to the main stage to meet with Timmy. Timmy looked up to see them both, trying not to show his despise for Byte.

"Well, Mr. Delta, you've proven to to be worthy of the possession of Tecna, so in Default law, I have no other option to congratulate you." Byte told him, trying harshly to keep a straight face.

"Those are the words I've wanted to hear all day." Timmy answered in his disguised voice as he shook Byte's hand, "Now, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to be alone with Miss Logica."

"There is nothing you can't say to her that you can't say to my face." Byte replied in a harsh tone.

"Well excuse me, but I thought I possessed her now." Timmy shot back.

"I said you were worthy of it, that doesn't mean you can start calling the shots, Mr Delta." Byte told him.

"I won this test legitimately, I think I deserve to be alone with my prize!" TImmy protested.

"Fine, all give you that," Byte replied casually, "But there's something questionable about you." Byte gave TImmy his handcuff to put around his wrist. Timmy, still disguised as Jeremy Delta, pulled Tecna roughly out of the stadium and pushed her into the black car with tinted windows. As Tecna sat down, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Timmy, you did it, you won!" she smiled as he took out his grey contacts. As he put back on his red rimmed eye glasses, he looked back at her with passionate eyes.

"Yes, Tecna. And now I can marry you under Default's law, and give Byte the surprise id his life." Timmy replied.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked him.

"Tecna… knowing he's hurt you, seeing you bruised and beaten… my mission is not over until I confront Byte, not as Jeremy Delta, but as Timothy Windez! As soon as we kiss at the wedding, I'm going to expose myself for who I really am and-" Timmy was explaining, but Tecna cut him off with terror in her eyes.

"Timmy, if Byte knew who you really are-" Tecna began shakily.

"Don't worry Tec, as soon as I marry you, all the control is out of Byte's hands. He can't hurt you any longer. And if he tries anything shady, I'll be there to fight him for you."

"Timmy… I forgot to mention the first time we reunited that Byte drained all of mine and my mother's magic. If we had it, we could fight for ourselves, and then he beat us and deprived us of sleep, physically weakening us." Tecna explained.

"You were tired, frightened, and so preoccupied with finally seeing me again that you didn't really think to put in any details." Timmy pulled her close to him, and gave her yet another loving kiss on the lips.

"I missed you so much, I felt like I couldn't live without you." Tecna replied as the kiss was broken.

"Don't say that Tecna," Timmy told her in a voice that made her knees go weak, "It may be true, but I never want us to separate again in any way ever again."

"Do my a favour, Timmy," Tecna gushed, letting the feeling of love carry her into a sea of endless happiness.

"Anything." he smiled back at her, seeing her eyes finally brighten with passion like they always had when he came to see her.

"Say my name again." Tecna requested softly, and when he did, his voice felt to her like it could lull her to sleep, but she embraced him excitedly.

"My beautiful, innocent Tecna, it's almost over. Look forward to your freedom." Timmy whispered as she sank deeper into his arms.

"Timmy?" Tecna began again, "Don't you find it ironic that you have to _marry_ me to set me free?" Timmy was silent, not nervous, but deep in thought as he stared at Tecna longingly.

"Yes Tecna, that is really funny," Timmy finally said, cupping Tecna's chin in his hands, "_And one day I'll marry you for real… if I ever get up the nerve… and find a ring that is worthy enough compared to your beauty._"

* * *

The day had come, Timmy was going to marry Tecna disguised as Jeremy Delta. He would finally expose himself for who he was, and give Byte what he deserved. He waited at the alter for Tecna to reach him. Finally, she entered in a long white wedding gown and another grey face vail. Once again, just as expected, she was handcuffed to Byte. No matter how Timmy knew that he was going to set Tecna free from his grasp, it still infuriated him to see his dearest treasured fairy of technology dragged by the wrist by him. While Timmy watched Tecna being dragged down the isle, she looked up at him.

"_I hope you know what you're doing, Timmy_." She thought worriedly.

"_I'll be over soon Tecna, very soon_." Timmy thought to himself as he gave her a reassuring smile. Finally, Tecna and Byte reached the isle, and he handcuffed Tecna to Timmy as the wedding efficient began the ceremony.

"Gentlemen and ladies, we are gathered here today to honour the union of Mr Jeremy Delta and miss Logica." the efficient began, and continued with the same speech as the first wedding. Timmy said his "I do." and the objection option was completely cut out. Once someone object the first time and wins the opportunity to marry the bride, no one except the father can take it back. However, Byte wasn't too suspicious of the man he knew as Jeremy Delta, yet.

"Now, without further delay, you may kiss the bride." The efficient announced, and this was the moment Timmy had waited for ever since he knew he had to win the test. As their lips touched, Tecna and Timmy both know that this was soon the end of the mission in Default.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the efficient concluded.

"Good," Timmy began in his deep voice as Jeremy, "because there is something I always wanted to do." Then he snatched the keys to the handcuffs out of Byte's hand and unlocked the cuffs. Everyone in the room gasped in shock at the sight before them. Then his took out a container of water, and poured it on his head as the temporary dye dripped to the floor, and the gel seeped out of his hair, making his messy hairstyle visible again. And finally he took out the grey contacts and put them in the case, he replaced them with his red rimmed glasses. Tecna stood there in worry and surprise, knowing Byte would go after him, and maybe try and kill him.

"You!" Byte snapped, "I knew I had to be suspicious of you. How dare you double-cross me?"

"How dare I!" Timmy spat, "How dare I!" then, what surprised the entire room is that he marched over to Byte, and punched him in the face. Tecna backed away from the scene in complete horror.

"Timmy?" She quivered, wondering what exactly he was thinking at that moment.

"That's it, you pathetic specialist, let's do this, man to man!" Byte threatened Timmy, and Timmy balled his hands into fists, images of Tecna's bruised and bloody face filled his mind. The man standing across from him, threatening him, was the one who did those things to his sweet angelic technology fairy, and that was enough motivation to end him right there, at that moment while his blood still boiled with rage. The two men begin to fight, Timmy's anger controlled him, he let go of himself.

"You are going down, Byte!" Timmy yelled in outrage as he socked a kick at him, "After you, absolutely no one touches Tecna, no one!" Timmy had Byte cornered, when suddenly he did something that made him stop in his tracks.

"Timmy?" Tecna asked shakily, worrying that Timmy was going to end up being hurt. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind and gagged with Byte's hand.

"Take on more step closer to me, and your sweetheart gets choked." Byte threatened as he had Tecna in his grasp, trembling and quickly loosing her breath. Out of desperation, Tecna bit Byte's finger, causing him to let go for one moment.

"Timmy!" Tecna screamed before Byte could cover her mouth again, then he took a torch from the side of the room and threw it to the floor. The flames spread throughout the room as all the guests scattered to the exits. All who where left were Timmy, Byte; who had Tecna pinned to the wall now, and Tecnisha; who was scared out of he mind for her daughter.


	15. Finally Free

**Yes, one more chapter away from freedom, I have no freakin' clue why I even bothered to pitch this horrifying idea in the first place. Damn my twisted subconscious!**

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Finally Free**

The flames began to rise as Byte pushed Tecna to the wall. She fell to her knees and coughed in the increasing smoke. She turned he head to see Timmy trying to reach her from within the fire.

"Timmy!" she cried out again, only to have Byte push her head to the wall, she still coughed increasingly.

"Say another word, useless fairy, and I will personally make sure you never live another day." Byte threatened under his breath.

"Tecna!" Timmy called out, and finally reaching her and Byte. He was horrified by the sight before him, "Don't you dare hurt her ever again!"

"Try and stop me, boy!" Byte threatened, and Timmy too out his laser gun, "Try to aim for me and I'll use her as a human shield, you use it on me, and she gets the pain." Timmy lowered his gun, the last thing he ever wanted to do was to harm Tecna.

"Timmy, don't give into him, you know he'd hurt me anyway." Tecna whispered in a shaky voice, trembling uncontrollably.

"Quit talking, you worthless waste of fairy wings!" Byte snapped, and Timmy had finally had it, _no one_ insulted hisgirlfriend that way and absolutely _no one _told her not to talk.

"Byte, don't you talk to her that way or you're going to face _me_!" Timmy shouted. Then, Byte did something else that made Timmy's heart stop beating for a moment. He pinned Tecna to the floor, and most of the room was engulfed in flames. Byte's clenched grasp tightened around her neck, and the smoke made it easier for her to loose breath. As Tecna gasped for air, Timmy jumped toward Byte and pulled him off her. Then he punched Byte in the face and chest repeatedly, loosing all control.

Meanwhile, Tecna coughed and gagged on the smoke, trying to reach her mother. After moments of dizziness and weakly stumbling, Tecna passed out in the smoke. Tecnisha ran hastily into the fire trying to find her sweet daughter.

"Tecna, honey where are you?" she called out, running in the flames trying to find her. While Tecnisha tried to search for her now unconscious daughter, Timmy had managed to injury Byte severely. He grabbed Byte by his shirt and pulled fiercely.

"No one dares hurt Tecna the way you have," Timmy hissed, "I swear it!" He held Byte's throat until he lost breath and was out cold. He stared at his bloodied face with gritted teeth and slammed Byte's head on the tile floor. Then he got up and ran into the fire to find Tecna.

"Tecna, Tecna!" Timmy called out, them he finally reached her. As he saw her motionless, Timmy picked her up in his arms, "It's all over Tecna, it's all over." Then Tecnisha reunited with the young couple, and was horror stricken when he saw her limp in his arms.

"Did Byte…?" Tecnisha asked shakily, about to burst into tears.

"No, Ms Logica, but he was too close for words." Timmy replied wearily. Then he looked up at the ceiling, and right on cue, a black aircraft's cannon burst through as a rope lowered down with Brandon hanging there in his own grey uniform, his hair dyed black and his eyes covered with dark grey contacts.

"You need a lift?" he asked as Tecnisha climbed the rope, and Timmy carried Tecna over his shoulder. As the rope rose from the flames, Tecna moved in his embrace.

"Timmy?" she groaned wearily.

"Ssh, Tecna, everything's over, you're free now." Timmy whispered as the breeze of the night blew her dress around her, and Timmy's arms around her tightly soothed her worries. Once on the aircraft, Tecnisha was surprise to see all of Tecna's friends in Default attire waiting for Tecna to appear, and when Timmy climbed up, he rested Tecna on a chair. The aircraft was a disguised Red Fountain ship.

"Excellent timing, guys." Timmy sighed in relief as he sat next to his sweet technology fairy.

"Poor Tecna, she looks so pale." Flora replied worriedly.

"And the white hair does nothing for her." Stella added, receiving a look from the rest of the girls. Bloom noticed the bruises on Tecna's arms, legs and face, not to mention the scratches from Byte's grasp.

"I never knew this realm was so bad." Bloom replied.

"I got worse." Timmy sighed.

* * *

Once the ship reached space, everything and everyone turned back to normal, and they headed to Zenith. At Zenith's hospital, the doctors lay Tecna on a bed, and helped Tecnisha on her own. One used a magic potion, and soaked it through every strand of Tecna's hair as she rested, and another did the same with Tecnisha. After, the two technology fairies were transferred to a dark room.

"Okay, now, I'm going to put a spell on you two, this will ease your tension and help you fall into a deep sleep." The doctor explained to them as he let a nurse put them into a deep and peaceful sleep that lasted a few days.

* * *

Four days later, Tecna fluttered her eyes open to see Timmy and her mother looking down at her. She groaned to get accustomed to colours again, she had been so use to greys, black and whites that she couldn't stand the light for the first few minutes.

"Timmy… was this some short of dream?" Tecna asked groggily, "This horrible, colourless place with this man who beat me and my mom senseless… and… and-"

"Ssh, Tecna, it wasn't a dream unfortunately, but it's all over. You're back in Zenith now and everything is back to normal." Timmy replied softly. He did wish this adventure in Default was just a dream, to spare Tecna all of that physical pain.

"Oh, in that case, I thought I went colour blind." Tecna half-smiled and Timmy felt her cheek softly and sighed in great relief.

"Sweetheart, when you and I were out, Timmy kept on talking to you, he thought that if you heard a familiar voice, you wouldn't fear that you were still in that despicable realm under the control of that horrible man, Byte!"

"Don't you worry, Byte probably burned in the fire." Timmy replied bitterly, "I personally gave him what was coming to him."

"You mean, you…" Tecna gasped in awe at Timmy.

"I only used these fists of violence to defend your honour." Timmy replied reassuringly, "And never will I lay a harmful finger on you, I never have and I never will, not after what you went through." Then Tecna sat up in the bed, and Timmy embraced her, giving her the most passionate kiss he ever could.

"Tecna, you don't know how happy I am to see you back to normal. I promise, nothing is going to hurt you now. Byte is gone and I will make every moment with you count. Remember, Byte's insults don't meant squat now, you're worth every star in the magical sky to me, every gem in the universe is nothing compared to the gem that is right here in my arms now. And I only wish I could've prevented all of this pain. It made my heart shatter to see you bruised… beaten and… crying." Timmy rambled on and on, "I couldn't stand to see you hurt like that, I… I care about you so much, and I am so glad that you don't have to be put through that again."

"Oh, Timmy!" Tecna gushed, returning the embrace. She held on to him so tightly that she never wanted to to let go of him, ever. Tecnisha just smiled at her daughter, she was finally happy, and safe and unharmed. She felt just as relieved as Timmy was. Even more, perhaps, because Tecna was her only child, the one thing she had left.

* * *

**And I am finally set free of the emotional depression of Tecna's physical pain. It was one of the hardest things I ever written. And my dad has read this too, so I need to leave this pain to die.**


	16. Return to Alfea

**Chapter Sixteen: Return to Alfea**

The Red Fountain ship landed on Alfea's quad, the girls had gone back four days ago after the rescue mission, and Brandon and Sky offered to pick Tecna and Timmy up from Zenith. As Tecna and Timmy walked off the ramp, the girls rushed to see her all at once.

"Tecna, we were so worried, how are you feeling?" Flora asked her.

"Better than I have in what feels like forever, Flora… I feel like I'm worth something again." Tecna smiled brightly.

"You were always worth something to us, Tec, always." Musa told her as the gathered for another group hug. Suddenly Miss Faragonda walked out to see what all the commotion was about.

"Tecna, what are you doing back here in Magix?" she asked as the girls turned to her.

"It is a horrible story, Miss F." Timmy began before Tecna could even speak, "Her hair… her beautiful magenta hair was turned white, she was forced to wear this dull grey secretary uniform and she had to type endless reports on the interiors of electronic devices. Tecna wasn't allowed to sleep until they were done, and by that time it was already seven O clock the next morning and she had to go to this school where they forbid emotion. And they all question her intelligence!"

"Oh that's just… unspeakable." Miss Faragonda gasped as Timmy continued.

"And it gets a whole lot worse, Byte, her mother's former boyfriend beat her frequently and it was either her or her mother that was alway handcuffed to him by the wrist! And when I finally got there and had a plan, he had electrified the windows so Tecna and her mother couldn't run away and meet me. Then Tecna gave me surprising news, Byte was pressuring her into an arranged marriage with the son of a CEO, and knowing Byte, he would've took advantage of that. I had to do something, so I objected to the wedding, and for a full week I studied for hours on end, and it was all for Tecna. When I won that test, I had the opportunity to marry her under Default's law, and when I did, I took off the disguise… thank you for that by the way, Stella… and I gave Byte what he needed!" Timmy continued, feeling his anger boil to the surface again.

"Timmy, Timmy, it's okay." Tecna reassured her, "I'm safe and no one has laid a finger on me since then."

"But Tecna, I just can't stand to see you like that." Timmy sighed.

"Well we're just happy to have you back, we missed you Tecna." Bloom replied as the group hugged again.

"Yeah, Tecna, welcome home." Layla added.

"I must call the Magix Council, Default must be put under control. Innocent fairies' lives are at stake!" Miss Faragonda rushed off back into Alfea to make some calls.

"Girls," Tecna began, "the doctors told me that I can't do too much complex thinking for a while. As well as doing those bogus reports, I had to learn equations that only a super computer could answer in a split second. I tried so hard to figure them out, but I didn't have a calculator or anything. I had to use my head, and by the time I was done, my head ache so much. The doctors said the stress created by everything in that curriculum, and the lack of sleep I received has put a strain on my thinking, but don't worry, they also said I'd be back to normal in a couple weeks."

"No problems, Tecna. You just relax and we'll make sure you're cared for." Flora told Tecna as she smiled at her friends. After what felt like forever, she was somebody again, they actually cared that she needed rest and relaxation, and she felt loved once more.

* * *

Weeks later, the girls planned a surprise party to celebrate Tecna being back to normal, and the group being together again. As a pillow fight between Stella, Musa and Layla began, Bloom called the girls to the common room.

"Girls, come quick! Timmy's on TV!" Bloom called out, Tecna was the first to race to the common room to see the news.

"_Tonight on the Magix News Network, a fight broke out during a Default wedding two weeks ago between one Timothy Windez and Byte Data_." The new reporter announced, "_A fire has broke out after Mr. Data threatens the bride, said to be identified as Tecna Logica of Zenith. It looks like Mr. Windez wanted to defend Miss Logica, but to no avail._"

"Oh goodness." Flora gasped, "Tecna, do you remember this?"

"Some of it, the rest is kind of hazy." Tecna explained.

"_But what surprises everyone is that Mr. Windez had killed Mr. Data in this scene, after Mr. Data threatens to choke Miss Logica. And it appears that Miss Logica has passed out in the smoke while Mr. Windez is beating Mr. Data_." The reporter on the television continued. All the girls gasp in horror.

"Timmy… killed someone?" Musa asked nervously.

"He said that he only used violence to defend my honour and promised he would never hurt me, and I trust him. He always kept his promises to me." Tecna reassured them.

"He loves you, he hates to see you hurt, but I'd never suspect him to loose control of his anger that way." Flora replied.

"I guess it was because of the degree in which I was hurt. There was blood girls, bruises, blood, scotches… it was awful." Tecna answered softly.

"It's okay, Tecna. Everything's back to normal now." Bloom reassure her friend.

"_It seems that Mr. Windez had escaped with Miss Logica. Though this leave us with this startling discovery. Is Default governed for the benefit of the people? The Magix Council had taken control of Default's government and has discuss the laws. All of Default's female citizens have been set up in residence in different parts of the Binary Galaxy until Default's laws have officially changed for the better_." the reporter concluded. The girls cheered for the change being made in Default, but most of all, they were happy the Tecna was back, and that the Winx were a complete group again.

* * *

**Oh finally I'm done this horrid story! It was the most painful thing I ever written. Stay posted for the dedication. **


End file.
